Arena Champions- Swords and Sandals 2
ARENA CHAMPIONS Here is a list of all the arena champions in eGames.com's Swords and Sandals 2: # John the Butcher # The Evil Ninja # Son of Stylonius # Marksman Dantus # The Great Beast # Wizard Sagan # The Slave Driver # Spheracles # Marahaja Saeed # Gaiax # Daimyo Katsomudo # HeChaos the Scourge # Archfiend Zeerzabahl # Sir Belgrave # Bargle Yarg # Archangel Sandalphon # Evil (Your Name) # Emperor Antares John The Butcher John the Butcher is the first arena champion. For people who are just starting, he might be a bit of a challenge. However, more experienced players can easily beat him. WEAPONS: Hatchet: 8-32 slashing + 12 Strength damage + 11 Poison damage No ranged weapon ARMOUR: Helmet: Hat of the pig(25) Breastplate: None(16) Shoulderguards: None(8) Gauntlets: None(5) Shinguards: Brigand(24) Boots: None(1) Shield: None(0) ITEMS: # Medium Stamina Vial # Nothing # Nothing # Nothing # Nothing # Nothing STATS: Level: 5 Armour: 86 Max Damage: 44 Hitpoints: 110 Strength: 6 Agility: 3 Attack: 1 Defense: 3 Vitality: 3 Charisma: 2 Stamina: 5 Magicka: 1 TRIVIA: Height: 160 centimetres( 5 feet, 5 inches) Weight: 69 kilograms( 152 pounds) Fascinating Fact: "The song, 'Every time you go away, you take a piece of meat with you', was a huge hit for John the Butcher several decades ago" John the Butcher is the first Arena Champion in Swords and Sandals 2. The Evil Ninja The second arena champion, called the Evil Ninja will blow you away with his gales and will attack with his dangerous Shuriken. However, he runs out after five shots and attacks with a weak melee weapon, the Shortsword. If you've got more armour than he can shoot, you will win this easily. WEAPONS: Shortsword: 4-16 slashing + 2 Strength damage. Not Enchanted. Shuriken: 7-49 ranged + 1 Strength damage + 17 Wraith damage. ARMOUR: Helmet: Devious Mask(35) Breastplate: Militia(80) Shoulderguards: Brigand(32) Gauntlets: Legion(55) Greaves: Brigand(12) Shinguards: Militia(30) Boots: Veteran(6) Shield: None(0) ITEMS: # Gale # Medium Health Potion # Gale # Nothing # Nothing # Nothing STATS: Level: 7 Armour: 256 Max Damage: 50 Hitpoints: 170 Strength: 1 Agility: 12 Attack: 9 Defense: 4 Vitality: 5 Charisma: 6 Stamina: 6 Magicka: 5 TRIVIA: Height: 165 centimetres ( 65 inches) Weight: 53 kilograms ( 117 pounds) Fascinating Fact: "The Evil Ninja is one of the world's deadliest assassins. He is also a mean chess player and sings in the village choir". Son Of Stylonius The third arena champion called the Son of Stylonius will crush opponents with his mighty mace.He is the son of Stylonius,a champion in the first Swords and Sandals game. For most players, this will be the most difficult arena champion. But he is easy to beat once you're experienced enough. WEAPONS: Steel Mace: 20-60 bashing +30 Strength damage +20 Frost Damage No ranged weapon ARMOUR: Helmet: Helm of Ownage (50) Breastplate: None (16) Shoulderguards: Myrmidon (80) Gauntlets: Legion (55) Greaves: Myrmidon (30) Shinguards: Myrmidon (60) Boots: Myrmidon (10) Shield: None (0) ITEMS: 1: Maximum stamina vial 2: Nothing 3: Medium stamina vial 4: Nothing 5: Nothing 6: Nothing STATS: Level: 10 Armour: 311 Max Damage: 90 Hitpoints: 240 Strength: 15 Agility: 2 Attack: 10 Defence: 8 Vitality: 7 Charisma: 3 Stamina: 9 Magicka: 10 TR Fascinating fact: "Son of Stylonius is fighting to avenge his father, a former arena champion who died horribly when he tripped on his own ego and fell into a pit". Marksman Dantus The fourth arena champion is called Marksman Dantus. He is similar to The Evil Ninja, but he is way more powerful. With his strong bow and his high Agility, he will whittle you down. After he runs out of arrows, he has a decent melee weapon. This is one of the harder champions to beat early on. WEAPONS: Longsword: 10-100 slashing + 6 Strength damage. Not Enchanted. Oak Longbow: 11-121 ranged + 3 Strength damage + 81 Flame damage. ARMOUR: Helmet: Cavalry Helm (70) Breastplate: Veteran (96) Shoulderguards: Veteran (48) Gauntlets: Veteran (30) Greaves: Veteran (18) Shinguards: Veteran (36) Boots: Veteran (6) Shield: Hoplite (0) ITEMS: 1: Teleport 2: Teleport 3: Swift Sandals 4: Gale 5: Nothing 6: Nothing STATS: Level: 14 Armour: 310 Max Damage: 124 Hitpoints: 340 Strength: 3 Agility: 16 Attack: 10 Defence: 10 Vitality: 10 Charisma: 12 Stamina: 13 Magicka: 10 TRIVIA: Heigth: 165 cm (65 inches) Weigth: 59 kilograms (131 pounds) Fascinating fact: "The Marksman Dantus is a former captain in HeChaos' legion turned mercernary. His skills with the bow are matched only by his arrogant demeanour". Category:Arena Champions Category:Characters